Burning nights
by Iratus Carnifex
Summary: Akame has always been reserved cold even but to her family Night Raid she has always been kind in her own way. But then comes a foreign assassin from the distant north and he brings with him more troubles than most can deal with. So what will akame do when he invades upon her life putting her loved ones in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Ira here so I'm writing this as a sort of sampler chapter lately ive gotten into this anime and its fantastic even though its just starting out so please review! **

**P.S. to those reading my Naza fanfic do not worry chapter is being edited as we speak so look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kiru**

* * *

Cold footsteps echoed through the streets of the capital, water splashing at the impact of them letting off a slight sound. The man stepping through these waters had his face shadowed by dark tangled spikey hair, he was wearing a black long coat the reached down to his knees and tattered off at the bottom. Beneath this jacket he wore nothing but bandages hiding his exposed chest from view while also having a pair of white baggy trousers with bare feet.

Perhaps the most notable thing about this man was the two long katanas hanging from his back loosely on two baldrics. The leather sheaths made of a strangely glinting black material and handles almost glowing red and blue, red for the right and blue for the left. The man continued to stroll stopping in the middle of the street when three guards of the capital walked before him smirking and holding their weaponry in their hands.

"Well lookie here looks like another refugee out after dark" one snickered sneering in the mans direction.

"Poor guy was killed by the local gangs then relieved of his fancy blades and clothing"

"If only we got there in time!"

all the guards burst into laughter the one on the left took a step forward readying his gun to fire. He never got the chance. Faster than the eye could see the cloaked man flew past the aiming guard one blade in hand his arm outstretched in a slicing motion. The guard who was standing ready to fire suddenly collapsed no signs of blood or cuts on his body.

"H-h-hey what the hell" the leader said slightly nervous by his friends reaction "Lexxer go check him out!" he ordered the other man who was now backing up afraid of the still facing away man.

"Bo-oss its him!" the one named lexxer said fear showing clear in his eyes.

"What are you blabbering about fool?" the captain demanded now slightly nervous that the man was turning his eyes still shadowed by his hair.

"Its the fiend of the north! Fenrir they call him!" the guard stammered before he felt burning metal pierce his stomach. He looked down seeing the red handled blade thrust through his stomach.

"Burn in hell corrupted" the man said his rich baritone voice ringing out in the night before sliding the dead guard off his blade.

The man turned facing the now trembling captain and lifted his head. The captain shouted out in alarm opening fire at the man missing every shot his magazine running out just as the stranger appeared before him slashing down and severing his head from his body.

The last thing the guard saw was one glacial colored eye ice-cold with no emotion.

and one red.

Burning with insanity.

* * *

"Akaaaammmeeeee" Leone groaned her hands sore from climbing through out the night.

"What is it" Akame asked her face calm stoic in-fact gazing over the horizon. Three days ago they had received a request at their HBIM to take out a emerging assassin who struck quickly no words spoken, no hesitation and who did not discriminate in his targets. Each one was random weither it was a guard, a widow, a child even was one of the cases or a noble. He struck almost with no purpose only seeming to want to kill.

"We have been out all night we should head back besides my hands hurt from all this climbing" Leone practically begged Akame to call off the search.

"We cannot we have not completed our objective and I refuse to go over the allotted time" Akame responded cooly "You may return if I am not back by morning I have perished if I am I will have completed my task but I need Mine to stay". Mine would be essential in this conducted search. With her sniper and focus she was invaluable in searching the city from her vantage point.

"Ok Akame just don't... don't get yourself killed alright" Leone responded worry in her voice before leaping off into the darkness leaving Akame on her own.

The rest of the night seemed to be completely uneventful as Akame searched slowly becoming more and more frustrated. Where the hell could he be hiding! there was only so many places he could be!

"Where are you" Akame whispered.

"Who me?" a rich Baritone voice rang out behind her. Akame turned quickly drawing her blade releasing a burst of air as it was drawn before pointing it in the direction of the offending speaker. At first sight he wasn't much. He wore a dark jacket tattered at the bottom white trousers but what caught her eyes where the lack of shoes and shirt for that matter.

"What is your name" Akame demanded instantly suspicious of the figure.

Taking a bite out of his apple he seemingly looked in her direction as he chewed his eyes hidden by the shadows thrown around by his bangs. "I have many names, most unpleasant, some more...intimate and others normal" He tossed the apple away turning and jumping into the street shocking Akame a bit by his sudden movement. Akame rushed to pursue him but no matter how close she got he was always ten feet ahead seeming as though he walked but whenever she neared he would meld with the shadows and appear further away.

Sensing no hostility from the man she placed her sword back in its sheath signaling Mine who was for sure watching to be ready to fire at a moments notice. They continued to walk until eventually they left the capital and entered a canopied forest trees lining either side of the small dirt road.

"But" the man spoke quietly having stopped in his tracks stayed facing away from Akame "Many here call me Fenrir, others Fiend of the North" he finished.

Akame's eyes widened. He was the assassin!

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the mountains the clearly defineable trail of yellow energy following Mine's shot flew through the air to tear through Fenrir's skull but he simply held out his hand as the bullet neared making it vanish into thin air.

"What" Akame whispered looking at him her eyes narrowed. For the first time in a long time fear ran through her body. Fenrir turned his eyes still shadowed and made a tossing motion with his hand. Onto the ground rolled the bullet of Mine's shot. What the hell! how could he have possibly done that!

Not speaking a word Akame drew her sword charging at him slashing every direction her actions a blur in the night. But no matter how precise how focused she was she couldn't land a hit. Suddenly Akame saw her chance and leaped over his head and swung down at his exposed back. Fenrir reached behind his back drawing his blade enough to block her strike before turning and catching her wrist pulling her at him before wrapping his arm around her waist and scooping her up carrying her like a princess.

Akame just sat shocked at his actions. What the actual Fuck was he doing!

He gently set Akame down on her feet as she stepped back from him eyeing him warily.

"Akame Shouza, The carrier of the famed One-Slice blade, Black hair almost violet eyes, and" he paused looking up the moonlight lighting his face "Quite beautiful" he finished. Akame was barely focused on his words but more so on his face. He had a handsome complexion as if he was carved in marble his black hair contrasting beautifully with his tanned features but the thing Akame noticed the most was his eyes.

One burning in the darkness a Glacial Blue while the other was Crimson burning with a fearsome insanity.

What was he.

"Oh my bad forgot to fix these two sometimes the disguise comes off when I fight" he chuckled lightly before his eyes shifted color to a black color giving him a almost sinister look.

"Why" Akame managed to say.

The only response she got in return was a raised brow. "Why did you not kill me" she said his face flashed with shock "You could have easily our skill levels are on entirely different levels, yet during that fight you did not make one offensive approach unless you count that last stunt" she said relaxing slightly.

Fenrir frowned at her before speaking "I don't like to kill people simple as that" he said. Akame almost snorted in answer "Yet you have killed indiscriminately the past weeks". Suddenly his features hardened his right eye shifting back to crimson before quickly being replaced by the black again. "I kill those who deserve to burn" he said voice cold completely different than his previous carefree almost gentle tone.

"Your saying that civilians and innocents deserve death" Akame whispered being angered by his words.

"No im saying all those that contribute to the capital deserve to rot in the darkest pits of hell" he replied his face holding no emotion.

Akame froze for a moment before her face softened slightly "Not all deserve to be judged but many do, My people, family even hunt those who deserve it and punish them..." she trailed off leaving the unspoken invitation to hang in the air.

Fenrir's facial expression visibly softened before he chuckled "Is that a invitation Akame" he said a twinkle sparking in his eyes a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Yes it is" she said evenly looking deep into his eyes for any kind of motive anything at all that he was hiding.

She found a lot.

"I think that would be best" he said serious now his face showing no signs of playing around.

"Then follow me Fenrir"

he chuckled at her saying his name but followed none the less.

Akame was nervous but...happy? no not happy just a bit encouraged by him taking interest in their operations. If all went well maybe they would get a new member of night raid.

And if not.

She would kill him.


	2. Secrets

**Hello everyone thank you for your reviews I really enjoyed reading them and thank you for the information and criticism I don't mind advice and the pointing out of mistakes I make in my stories so I really appreciate it!**

**have a good one**

**-Ira**

* * *

Fenrir stood atop of the church bell tower staring into the night. It had been almost a week since Akame had taken Fenrir back to Night raid and the introductions to the group went for the most part seamlessly. They where good people in a bad line of work. Fenrir wanted nothing more then to leave them out of his business, the ones he was searching were far beyond them and likely stronger than him for that matter as well.

Catching a glint in the distance from a clashing of blades Fenrir launched himself high into the air. That district was Sheele's. She must have found the target and engaged him. Slightly worried Fenrir ran as fast as he could to the sounds of fighting. Their target was a merchant that had taken to kidnapping children and eating them for dinner.

It was sickening. The corruption that rotted away at this countries foundations, Fenrir has promised himself he would eradicate it. Clenching his teeth slightly Fenrir recalled what Akame had said the night of their meeting. "Not everyone deserves to be judged". What a joke every has committed sins the difference between Fenrir and the rest was he admitted to them. He was paying the price for them.

"Sheele!" Fenrir called out seeing the scene taking place before him. There was a strange dog animal, it appeared to be a imperial arm, the controller was a mid height woman wearing the imperial guards armor. The female in question was grinning her eyes shining with insanity.

"People like you killed my father, and so I will purge you evil doers!" she cried out in a rage induced state signaling the creature to attack.

Fenrir was about to step forward but stopped seeing the large amount of smoke rising in the distance. She had called for reinforcements and was distracting Sheele and Mine in the fight. Grimacing Fenrir ran in the direction of the nearest smoke cloud in order to buy the other two time. Their fight was two on one and the opponent was clearly out of their mind.

Fenrir landed on the ground causing a slight disturbance in the air with the impact. The approaching guards stopped their forward charge eyes wary assessing their opponent. Fenrir stood and drew his two blades grinning wide. Tonight he would enact a small portion of the coming vengeance.

"Fire" one of the guards ordered and several with firearms stepped forward and unleashed a torrent of bullets in Fenrir's direction. Fenrir moved quick moving in and out of their lines of fire grinning wide the whole time his right eye burning with insanity. He approached the nearest guard and swung his blade in a high arc slicing clean through his torso before quickly turning and flicking the remaining blood on his blade into the eyes of the guard behind him blinding him momentarily. Fenrir took this opportune moment to wreak havoc among the remaining fire arm users arcs of blood flying beautifully into the air.

Panting Fenrir slid the last of the guards off his blade before looking to the rest, now fearing the same fate as their comrades, his eyes burning with a intense bloodlust.

"Your sins are being judged, Your penance being paid...now you face the executioner" he said before giggling madly and charging forward his left eye switching momentarily to red before quickly reverting to its normal blue. Fenrir leapt into the midst of the remaining guards. Swing, Block, Parry, Swing, Stab. The motions of his blades where nothing but a crimson blur in the night.

Slipping on one of the puddles of blood on the cobblestone street Fenrir lost his footing momentarily leaving him open to a blow to the spine sending him reeling forward before he swung around quickly slashing his blade across the offending guards throat. Fenrir stood panting heavily now from the exertion taking out the large force of guards had done to him.

Looking behind him he saw another force of guards approaching quickly. Fenrir doubted he could hold them off without his life being at risk no matter how skilled he was there was absolutely no way he could last that long. Besides, Fenrir grimaced as he placed a hand on his back feeling the wetness of blood seeping through his coat, he was injured.

Fenrir ran back in the direction of Sheele and Mine who where probably finishing up their fight with the imperial arm user Fenrir leapt to the rooftops wanting to stay out of sight of the new reinforcements. Fenrir came to a sudden stop his eyes wide body frozen looking at the sight before him. Mine stood a ways away from the dog beast and woman her eyes wide in horror and shock.

Fenrir almost couldn't stand.

In the jaws of the beast was Sheele's upper torso.

No. Fenrir whispered in his mind his head dropped to his chest ignoring the insane laughter of the woman who was standing directly under the blood dripping from Sheele's torso. This cant be happening. NO! His hands gripped his blades tight his teeth clenched. They where good people! Sheele was a good person! HOW COULD SHE!

Mine suddenly snapped out of hit as a shadow dropped onto the cobblestones two familiar blades grasped in its hands.

Fenrir stood slowly his eyes shadowed facing the beast that still held Sheele's lifeless body in its jaws.

"Eh? Another evil-doer! then ill just have to kill you along with your worthless friend!" the woman laughed turning her attention to the silent Fenrir. Fenrir lifted his gaze both of the people in the square's eyes widened.

His eyes were crimson red burning with hatred and insanity.

"You hurt Fenrir's friends" the cold voice rang out across the night. Mine couldn't believe her ears. It was so different than his normal baritone voice! and his eyes! what the hell was happening.

"I will never forget you for hurting Fenrir" he said his voice loud now grinning as wide his teeth in a moonlight arc on his face. Giggling like mad 'Fenrir' charged forward a eruption of air where he was before swinging his blades in a X motion slicing both of the insane guards arms of before spinning and kicking her directly in the face.

The furious lady brought her arms forward laughing loud before two guns shot forth from her sockets firing directly into Fenrir's chest. Blood erupted from both wounds but Fenrir didn't even flinch. He began to laugh loud and took slow steps forward grinning wide eyes burning. His red handled blade began to glow orange almost like flames in the night, the heat emanating from the blade almost overcame Mine as she watched eyes wide.

"I will make you suffer 100-fold what you did to her" he said his cold voice puncturing the night air.

"There they are get them!"

Fenrir turned swiftly at the sound of the guards before snarling in anger.

"Fine! Ill take her back!" he snarled loudly before sheathing his blades and rushing to Mine picking her up and disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Mine!" Leone's voice rang loud through the night while her and the others stood in front of their base watching as the figures of Mine held in Fenrir's arms approached slowly.

"Thank goodness your ok!" Everyone said but Akame who had noticed the absence of Sheele from the group. Turning to address the matter with Fenrir as he set Mine down she froze. His eyes where completely devoid of any emotion. Empty, soulless.

"Hey where's Sheele?" Bulat asked looking around for the missing member.

Fenrir said nothing as he strode quickly past a crying Mine and shocked faces of the rest of Night Raid making his way to the double doors of the base. Leone was horrified. Sheele was gone! No she cant be she was a constant presence here! Sure she was a complete airhead but she was...Sheele! Leone turned eyes burning with fury at the lack of emotion coming from Fenrir"

"Fenrir where the hell is Sheele!" she said loudly making all the others turn to look at the frozen figure of Fenrir still holding the handle to the doors that lead inside.

"She's dead" he replied. The others stood shocked at his blunt emotionless tone. Leone was outraged they had just lost one of their closest family and he didn't even give a shit!

"Do you even care! Huh! did you even try to save her! I bet you just let her die!" she snarled letting her emotions get the best of her before her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut realizing at what she had just said. The others looked at her with surprise and worry in their eyes before turning their gazes on the now tensed figure of Fenrir.

"D-d-do you think that I like that shes gone" he whispered his voice trembling with rage "This is why I don't get close to people, They get hurt, they die its always the same wherever I go" he opened the door wide stepping inside before turning to face the others. They looked on in shock seeing the tears running down his face. "She was a good person, and shes dead because of my choices" he finished before slamming the door shut and disappearing leaving the stock still members of Night Raid alone to grieve their fallen comrade.

Akame looked closely at the handle he had gripped.

It was dented beyond repair.

Fenrir had never spoken like that. Sure they had only known him for what a week? and then they find out that one of their members died!? Why was his reaction so strong!

He was hiding something that she couldn't ignore any longer.

Akame would find out what it was no matter what the consequence.


End file.
